Consuelo
by NMT7
Summary: Spoilers del 7x06 de Game of Thrones: Daenerys perdió algo irremplazable y no hay forma de soportarlo. Jon aparecerá en el momento justo ante ella con nada más que amor en los ojos. Jon x Daenerys


_Game of Thrones_ pertenece a George R.R. Martin y ponele que a HBO también.

* * *

 **Consuelo**

* * *

Sin saberlo, sus destinos estaban enlazados desde el primer momento, hielo y fuego destinados a la más cruenta batalla. Al conocerse, sin embargo, la química había surgido poco a poco, con miradas esquivas, con frases sin terminar. Es que les era inevitable estudiarse, pues cada uno ostentaba una belleza única, exótica, la de ella por los genes Targaryen en su máximo esplendor, la de él por la mezcla entre Valyria y el norte de los primeros hombres. Siendo jóvenes pese a que sus vidas parecieran haberse extendido más por tantas vivencias e infortunios, Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen no podían evitar eso, mirarse, desearse, añorarse casi inconscientemente.

Hasta la muerte de Viserion.

La caída hacia la muerte del más pequeño y dulce de los dragones, aquel de las escamas más semejantes al oro, los había unido mediante lazos más fuertes que el deseo y la justicia; había sincronizado sus corazones mediante el cruel ritmo del dolor, el de él por la pérdida que bien sabía había sufrido ella, el de ella por esa pérdida que ni él ni nadie sentiría en su magnitud, pues de sólo pensar a Viserion pegado a su cuerpo en los vestigios de las llamas de su nacimiento, mirándola con más ternura de la que expresaban Drogon y Rhaegal, la hacía sentir vacía, incompleta de un modo sencillamente intolerable. Por eso, esa noche, en el bote que los retornaba a Dragonstone desde King's Landing, Daenerys perdió el control.

Jon escuchó un sollozo al pasar junto a la cabina de la Reina Dragón. Ante la puerta, como el hombre de honor que bien era, se cuestionó si tocar o no. Escuchó otro sollozo, y otro, y entonces recordó el rostro de Daenerys ante la muerte de Viserion. Recordó su gesto de shock, la quietud ante el horror, y sobre todo las lágrimas trabadas, torpes, que ella había derramado durante la convalecencia de él, asida de la mano con él en una dulce intimidad compartida. Supo, al repasar el discurso de Daenerys cuando él llegó a Dragonstone, que el dolor era algo que, de seguro, no le era fácil expresar. Además, entendió que la fe en sí misma que tanto había remarcado tener debía estar hecha trizas.

Tocó la puerta al necesitar decirle, gritarle que la muerte de Viserion no había sido culpa de ella.

La puerta se abrió luego de minutos de tortuosa espera. Ante Jon se mostró Daenerys cubierta por un camisón violáceo y una bata de lana del mismo color, con el cabello plateado suelto y salvaje, tan brillante como una luna. En sus ojos vio, él, el disimulo fracasando en manos del rojo que latía en su mirada, los vestigios de un llanto que ella no había logrado ocultarle.

—Mi reina… —murmuró Jon con impotencia, sin saber qué hacer por ella, sin tener la clave para consolar lo inconsolable.

—Jon Snow… —dijo ella en respuesta, simulando ser el roble que ya no era, el dragón de su sangre convertido en cenizas, quebrado para siempre, hundido en el descanso eterno con Viserion.

Jon notó cómo la mano con la que Daenerys sostenía la puerta temblaba por la fuerza que hacía sobre la madera. Al retornar la vista a los ojos de ella, juró escuchar la rotura de la base con la cual ella se sostenía. La vio taparse la boca con la mano libre y caer lentamente al suelo, derrotada.

Sin poder soportar esa caída, no en ella, no en la Reina a la que había decidido apoyar con toda la nobleza de su corazón, él la sujetó de los hombros y la recostó sobre su pecho.

—Mi Reina, es preciso que se descargue.

—No…

—Sí, Mi Reina: debe llorar.

—Nada arreglaré haciéndolo. No… —Jon sintió cómo Daenerys apretaba su rostro contra el pecho de él—. Llorar no me lo devolverá…

La última sílaba evidenció la rotura de la base de fuerza que Daenerys bien había construido tras su espalda con la fe en sí misma como cimiento. Al notar la rotura que su voz evidenció, Jon quiso poder volver atrás, no mandar a Gendry a buscarla con un cuervo, deshacerse en el hielo satisfecho de que tanto ella como sus hijos estuvieran a salvo en Dragonstone.

Pero no se podía.

Sólo quedaba aceptarlo. Sólo quedaba intentar consolarla.

¿Pero cómo?

Daenerys apretaba su rostro contra el pecho de Jon y contenía el llanto como podía, como le salía dada la intensidad de su dolor. Jon la estrechó, vacilante, y al sentir el calor de él rodeándola ella no tuvo manera de contenerse más.

—Era el más dulce de los tres… —susurró entre lágrimas, aunque con la voz impregnada de la alegría que el mero evocar a su hijo perdido le provocaba—. A veces peleaba con Drogon, era más tierno de lo que son sus hermanos, le gustaban más las caricias. Era inocente…

»No merecía morir, no así, ¡no así…!

—Mi Reina… —dijo Jon, incapaz de consolar el dolor de Daenerys con nada más que estrechándola sinceramente.

—¡Era mi hijo, ¿entiendes?! —gritó contra Jon ella, amortiguando la voz contra el pecho acelerado por la impotencia—. ¡Vamos a destruir al Rey de la Noche…! ¡No voy a permitir que esto quede así!

Jon, emocionado, la apartó levemente y le sonrió.

—Lo haremos.

En el umbral de la puerta, hielo y fuego se contemplaron. Él expresaba deseos irrefrenables de consolar; ella, rota por la pérdida de su hijo, lucía como una muchacha que nada más que amor precisaba. Sin saberlo, era de nuevo esa chica del vestido rosado aguardando por Drogo junto a Viserys, temerosa, indefensa. Pero no, no debía serlo, no quería retornar al pasado para eso.

Quería, al instar a Jon Snow a entrar a su cabina, dejar atrás el dolor mediante el consuelo.

La puerta se cerró. Jon dudó, justo como al principio, pero la desesperación de la mirada de Daenerys lo instó a todo: la besó, primero con timidez, luego con pasión, luego con la desesperación que ella le contagió. Como pudo, se liberó de su capa, de su armadura, de cada prenda que lo cubría, mientras ella lo apretaba contra sus pechos con la más pura necesidad, aquella de sentir sobre su piel ese mismo calor que él le había contagiado bajo el umbral.

vio la desnudez completa de él, nada la pudo frenar.

Despacio, se quitó la bata de lana que la cubría. Debajo, el camisón insinuaba majestuosamente la armonía inusitada de sus curvas. Jon la contempló sin lograr recordar nada de lo que había vivido hasta ese momento, sin que ni siquiera Ygritte se hiciera eco en su memoria. Temeroso, sintiéndose tan inexperto como cuando había salido de Winterfell por primera vez, no logró reaccionar.

Daenerys, más experta en las artes del más físico amor, lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

Nada pudieron decir.

Temblando de frío y de calor, siendo la esencia misma del hielo y el fuego que representaban, se besaron nuevamente. Instados por ella, avanzaron hacia la cama y cayeron sobre las pieles. Acariciándose contra el cuello de ella, Jon levantó, con manos temblorosas, la tela del camisón. Lo detuvo a la altura de la cintura de Daenerys, quien lo miró fijamente, iluminada por la emoción de entender cuánto, durante las primeras miradas tímidas, había deseado esta consumación, ignorante de los designios de la sangre Targaryen que corría por los dos.

Ella abrió las piernas. Jon, arrodillado entre éstas, sintió que la belleza de Daenerys lo enceguecía.

Sosteniéndose con las manos a cada lado de la cintura de ella, con las manos de Daenerys sujetándolo firmemente de la cintura, se hundió entre sus piernas. Los dos gimieron cuando él la llenó. Mirándose, se encontraron sin más frío en la piel, sin más invierno como contexto; descubrieron, en la unión de sus cuerpos, la supremacía del calor por sobre todo lo demás.

El fuego de la sangre de ambos, brillando en total fulgor por primera vez.

Daenerys, al notar un temblor diferente en él, uno hijo de una inexperiencia que no había sentido jamás ni en Khal Drogo ni en Daario Naharis, se enterneció ante quien la penetraba. Moviendo la cadera como bien había aprendido hacía tiempo, lo instó a balancearse dentro y fuera de ella. Jon suspiró por el placer que lo recorrió completo, y le siguió el juego, y ahogó gruñidos de placer contra la boca de ella, que respiraba sobre él sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mirándolo con una fijeza tan erótica como conmovedora.

Así siguieron, sin consciencia del mundo ni la guerra, hielo y fuego en su máxima esencia, lentamente para después tomar el impulso que la pasión innata de los dos les encendió, él saliendo y entrando con vehemencia de ella, ella liberando todos sus sentimientos, instintos y reproches en cada suspiro enajenado, renaciendo con la convicción como bandera.

El calor explotó en ella, después en él, y juntos yacieron sobre las pieles que cubrían la cama, exhaustos.

Daenerys recostó a Jon sobre sus pechos y peinó los rizos de su cabello con ternura.

Había perdido un hijo y nada jamás le sanaría ese dolor, pero había una posibilidad de vengarlo.

Había una posibilidad de vencer al Rey de la Noche.

Había, sobre todo, alguien más junto a ella. Estaba Jon Snow asido de su mano, decidido a lo mismo que ella, determinado a ser su compañero en la lucha, en el lecho, en el trono en cuanto todo terminara.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Aclaración: publiqué este fic en **Game of ice and fire** , en Facebook, también.


End file.
